


Ein Lilienstrauß

by Januxa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drarry, M/M, POV First Person, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januxa/pseuds/Januxa
Summary: Draco möchte den nächsten Schritt wagen, er möchte Harrys Eltern kennenlernen. Aber Harry ist sich sicher dass sie noch nicht bereit sind.Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Das Original findet ihr hier: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11443008/1/A-Bouquet-of-Lilies





	Ein Lilienstrauß

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bouquet of Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413022) by Rice-Ball247. 



> Dies ist eine Übersetzung von Rice-Ball247s Arbeit "A Bouquet of Lilies". Das Original wurde auf Fanfiction.net geposted, ihr findet es hier: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11443008/1/A-Bouquet-of-Lilies

Ein Lilienstrauß

 

 

"Ich möchte deine Eltern kennenlernen."

 

Es war dieser Satz, der mich innehalten ließ. Sein Lächeln war warm und seine blonden Haare fielen ihm in die Augen und umrahmten sein Gesicht. Ich fand schon immer dass er so netter aussah als mit den zurückgegelten Haaren und dem scharfen Blick unserer Jugend. In den sechs Monaten in denen wir jetzt schon zusammen waren, haben wir kein einziges Mal über meine Eltern geredet. Er redete gerne und viel von seinen Eltern und wir gehen demnächst sogar mit ihnen essen. Aber...

 

"Ich... Ich denke nicht dass das eine gute Idee ist.", antwortete ich zaghaft, während ich mit meinem Lederarmband herumspielte. Gewohnheit. Ich blickte auf um sein Gesicht zu sehen, er runzelte die Stirn, war aber nicht verärgert, nur enttäuscht.

 

"Ich glaube ich bin bereit, Harry.", er blieb dabei.  _Ach, wenn du nur wüsstest._ Ich wusste wie viel Familie ihm bedeutete, es war eine _Malfoy_ Eigenschaft. Ich lachte und änderte hastig das Thema. Draco beließ es dabei, und wir redeten nicht weiter darüber.

 

 

Ein paar Wochen später schnitt er das Thema von neuem an, diesmal kam er mit einer teuren Flasche Rotwein und einem Blumenstrauß zum Studentenwohnheim.

 

„Ich weiß, dass heute noch nicht unser Jahrestag ist.“, scherzte ich, als ich ihn in feinen Hosen und Jackett gekleidet sah. Er sah so gut aus mit der hochgeschobenen Sonnenbrille im Haar. Sein Parfum, kühl und frisch, benebelte meine Sinne, als er mich umarmte.

 

„Ich möchte deine Eltern treffen, Harry. Bitte.“ Draco sah mich jetzt ernst an. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und sah auf meine Füße. „Wir sind für diesen nächsten Schritt bereit. Meine Eltern wissen es, ich bin mir sicher dass du es deinen auch schon gesagt hast.“

 

Hoffnungsvoll. Sein Ton war hoffnungsvoll und Schuld schlich sich in meinen Magen, ich fühlte winzige Nadelstiche der Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Meine Stimmte brach als ich sagte: „O-Okay. Aber nur wenn… nur wenn ich fahre.“

Er schenkte mir ein Strahlendes Lächeln und küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Hab keine Angst, Harry. Ich gehe mit dir aus und möchte dich angemessen umwerben. Das ist nur der natürliche Verlauf unserer Beziehung, nicht wahr?“ Ich zog meinen Kapuzen Pullover  über, als wir mein Zimmer verließen.

 

Er hatte auf dem nahen Universitätsparkplatz geparkt. Er gab mir die Schlüssel und lächelte zuversichtlich, als er sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte. Ich schluckte nervös und setzte mich neben  ihn auf den Fahrersitz. „Nun, es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal.“, murmelte er, als er sich anschnallte und die Weinflasche auf den Boden stellte. Der Lilienstrauß lag auf seinem Schoß. Ein unangenehmer Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals als ich den Motor anließ und vom Parkplatz fuhr.

 

Draco fummelte am Radio herum und entschied sich dann für Gute-Laune-Musik als wir auf die Hauptstraße abbogen, weg vom Campus. Er schien nicht darauf zu achten wohin wir fuhren. Die Stadt zog sich immer weiter zurück, während wir uns von den Wolkenkratzern entfernten und durch die Vorstädte fuhren. Die  Fahrt über führten wir Small Talk und redeten über lauter unwichtige Dinge. Als wir unser Ziel erreichten sagte Draco nichts. Er starrte nur aus dem Fenster und sah mich dann an, aber ich blickte auf meine Hände, ineinander geflochtene Finger und weiß hervorstehende Knöchel. Er lachte nervös und ich hörte ihn sagen: “Geh voran.“

 

Ich zitterte als wir aus seinem Auto ausstiegen und es hinter uns abschlossen. Draco war hinter mir als durch ein Tor und auf einen Weg über gut gepflegten Rasen ging. Das Wetter war sehr schön und wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, abgesehen von Dracos Beharrlichkeit, der mich davon abhielt, umzudrehen und mich in meinem Zimmer zu verstecken.

 

Nachdem wir ein Stück gegangen waren, sah ich meine Eltern durch glasige Augen. „Hi… Hi Mum. Hi Dad. Ich bin’s, Harry. Ich weiß dass wir uns lange nicht gesehen haben. Hoffentlich seid ihr mir nicht böse…“

 

Ihre lächelnden Gesichter wurden auf mich zurückgeworfen und ich fühlte Dracos Hand auf meiner Schulter. Unerwünschte Tränen fielen, als er meine Schulter sanft drückte und niederkniete um den Wein und den Strauß auf die elfenbeinfarbenen Grabsteine legte.

 

„Hallo Mr Potter, Mrs Potter. Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Ich bin jetzt seit sechs Monaten mit Ihrem Sohn zusammen…“ Seine Stimme wurde von meinem Schluchzen übertönt, als ich sah wie er sich vor ihre Gräber setzte. Es war ein Anblick an den ich mich immer erinnern werde. Er drehte sich um und bedeutete mir, mich zu ihm zu setzen. Er legte einen Arm um meine Schulter als er weitersprach: „Ich studiere Recht und Wirtschaft an derselben Universität wie Harry. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr mich seiner Zuneigung als würdig erachten würdet.“

 

Er redete mit, beziehungsweise zu, meinen Eltern für eine Stunde, ein rührendes, einseitiges Gespräch darüber wie glücklich er war mich in seinem Leben zu haben entstand. Meine Tränen waren zwar getrocknet, aber mein Gesicht juckte noch vom Weinen. Die Angst in meinem Herzen jedoch war verschwunden und durch unübertreffbare Freude ersetzt.

 

„Ich verspreche euch bald wieder zu besuchen. Aber vielleicht werde ich nächstes Mal euren Segen erbitten, um  um seine Hand anzuhalten.“, scherzte Draco, als er aufstand und seine Hände ehrfürchtig auf die beiden Grabsteine legte. Mir entfloh ein Keuchen bevor ich es unterdrücken konnte und er drehte sich um, um mich anzulächeln.

 

„D-Draco“, murmelte ich, als er mich fest umarmte.

 

„Ich meine es ernst, Harry. Das ist ein Versprechen dass ich nicht nur dir, sondern auch deinen Eltern gebe. Ich möchte dich heiraten und den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Ich kann mir nichts anderes vorstellen. Nichts würde mich glücklicher machen. Am Tag unseres Abschlusses werden wir wiederkommen um auch mit ihnen zu feiern.“

 

Seine Worte ließen mich nur noch stärker weinen, aber seine Arme waren warm und drückten mich fester, hielten mich näher. Er flüsterte Worte der Liebe und Zuneigung, als er mich auf meine Stirn, meine Wangengen, meinen Mund küsste. Er küsste mich sanft und süß und ich werde nie den salzigen Geschmack seiner Lippen oder das leise Schlagen meines Herzens, das sich nach einem glücklichem Leben mit dem Mann den ich liebte sehnte, vergessen…

 

_Fin_

 


End file.
